The present invention relates to a powdered emulsifier composition and a process for producing the composition, and more particularly, to a powdered emulsifier composition which is improved in handling property unlike wax-like emulsifiers, and a process for producing such a composition.
In the production of, for example, flour-based foods, calcium-containing milk, coffee beverages, chocolate or the like, there have been used, as modifying agents or emulsifiers, polyglycerol fatty acid esters, sorbitan monostearate, sorbitan monopalmitate, fatty acid esters of glycerol lactate, fatty acid esters of glycerol citrate, fatty acid esters of glycerol succinate, propylene glycol fatty acid esters, fatty acid esters of glycerol tartrate, sucrose stearate, and sucrose palmitate.
These emulsifiers have been provided in the form of powder, wax, paste, liquid or flakes (refer to (1) "Codex of Food Additives, reprinted by Ministry of Health and Welfare, 6th edition", pp. 228-229, 333, 347, 453 and 528, published by Japan Food Additive Association, Aug. 31, 1992; and (2) "Interpretation of Codex of Food Additives, 5th edition", p. D-260, Jan. 23, 1987, published by Hirokawa Shoten).
Wax-like emulsifiers such as polyglycerol fatty acid esters, organic acid monoglycerides or sucrose unsaturated fatty acid esters have been usually marketed in the form of blocks. Upon use, a required amount of the wax-like emulsifier is typically cut from the blocks, and added, mixed or heat-melted in food.
Although it is possible to pulverize the wax-like emulsifier blocks into powder at a low temperature by, for example, a freeze-pulverizing method, the obtained powder is readily agglomerated when held at room temperature and returned again to a block shape. This makes it difficult to handle the emulsifier. In addition, these emulsifier blocks are disadvantageously deposited inside grinding apparatuses or conduits, thereby deteriorating an operability thereof.
As conventional methods of powdering the wax-like emulsifier, there are known a method of mixing and kneading the wax-like emulsifier with an aqueous solution containing saccharides such as fructose, xylose, maltose, sucrose, mannitol or xylitol to coat the surface of the emulsifier with these saccharides; a method of spraying an aqueous saccharide solution onto the emulsifier, followed by drying, to coat the surface of the emulsifier with saccharides. However, these methods have problems such as prolonged drying time, occasionally formation of agglomerates by the saccharide solution and strong moisture absorption, which are disadvantageous in storing the emulsifier.
As a result of the present inventor's earnest studies to solve the above problem, it has been found that by mixing a wax-like emulsifier with a powdery emulsifier and pulverizing the mixture, a powdered emulsifier composition can be readily obtained, and the obtained powdered emulsifier composition is easy to handle and can be kept stable for a long period of time without agglomeration thereof. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the above finding.